À Flor da Loucura
by Beatorisu
Summary: Os personagens de InuYasha estão em um hospício cada um por um motivo diferente.Acontece que eles não estão tão loucos assim Ou estão? Ps, não se liguem a fatos e sim aos personagens.É o que eu faço por isso não esperem muita coerencia de minha parte.XD
1. Primeiro Dia

Os personagens de InuYasha se encontram em um hospício, cada um com um problema e uma personalidade em particular.

Para situar:

Kagome – Sofre de perda de memória. Não se lembra da maior parte das coisas. Perdeu toda sua memória anterior ao acidente no qual foi a vítima e a causadora.

Kikyou – Sofre de depressão constante. Qualquer coisa é motivo para se por para baixo.

Sango – É demasiado tímida. Não consegue falar com absolutamente ninguém. Simplesmente parou de falar após um acidente no qual viu os pais e parentes morrerem.

InuYasha – Sofre de dupla personalidade. Não sabe controlar, simplesmente dependendo da situação muda de personalidade para se defender.

Sesshoumaru – Estranho calado. Observa todos os outros pacientes e gosta de testa-los e estuda-los. Seu problema é sua fascinação pelo estudo humano, literalmente.

Kagura – Sofre de loucura e negação. Não aceita a maioria dos fatos e questiona tudo. Foi parar lá após atacar pessoas na rua que discordaram de algo que ela acreditava.

Miroku – Um viciado em tudo. Viciado em mulheres, viciado em pílulas e até drogas. Sua dependência é maior do que qualquer outra coisa e faz tudo para conseguir o que quer.

Para lembrar: Não me pertencem os personagens de InuYasha... Traumas e problemas baseados em suas reais personalidades. Fic meio pesada, caso não queira ler, não siga em frente. Se quiser ler, por favor leia e espero que goste.

Capítulo 1 – Loucura nova

Estava um alvoroço na entrada do hospício. Um bando de loucos havia se aglomerado para ver a chegada da mais nova ou do mais novo integrante da equipe de loucos. Cercada por um grupo de médicos vinha uma mulher de cabelos negros presos em um coque meio desarrumado e de olhos vermelhos.

- Nossa. O que será que ela fez? – perguntou um dos bisbilhoteiros, InuYasha

- Não sei. É provável que esteja aqui por nada. Afinal foi por nada que me colocaram aqui.

- Caro Miroku, colocaram todos nós aqui sem motivo nenhum...

O outro assentiu com a cabeça e aos dois juntaram-se mais duas meninas.

- E aí Kame? – perguntou InuYasha

- Meu nome não é Kame! – disse a menina com raiva

- Eu já disse isso a ele, mas ele não escuta...

- Ah, isso você sabe, que seu nome não é Kame.

- Não! É Kagome!

- Que seja... Como ta a Kiki?

- A Kikyou ta na mesma. Não quer sair do quarto dela por nada.

- Nem para ver a mais nova integrante da nossa ala?

- Nem para isso...

- Que seja, olhem.

A mulher recém chegada fazia um escândalo e começara a gritar e tentar se livrar dos médicos que a seguravam.

- Larguem-me seus imundos! – disse com raiva e arranhou a cara de um dos médicos, fazendo-o sangrar. Depois de muita luta ela foi contida e levada para seu quarto, sendo aplaudida por todos.

- Ela realmente já chegou marcando o nome, mesmo a gente não sabendo qual seja.

- Tem razão Iny... A mulher é brava eim... – disse Miroku desviando ligeiramente o olhar para as partes baixas costeiras da mulher.

- Ai nossa... Começou... – disse InuYasha levando a mão a testa.

- Miroku, controle-se! – disse Kagome.

- Hã? Vou... Vou tentar... Olhem, é a Kiki!

- Kikyou! Que bom que você saiu! Perdeu a chegada da novata... Braba ela... – disse InuYasha.

- Hum... O que você achou dela Sango? – perguntou Kikyou e os olhos dos quatro voltara-se para a tímida menina que ainda não se manifestara.

- ... – Sango não falava. Apenas gesticulou com a cabeça um sim e depois de um lado pro outro fazendo meio que um oito com a cabeça.

- É... Então é só mais uma que nega estar louca.

- Sei não viu... É melhor a gente perguntar pro Muru.

- O nome dele é Sesshoumaru! – disse Kagome

- Hi menina, não se encana com nome não... – disse InuYasha enquanto caminhavam na direção de Sesshoumaru sentado em uma poltrona num canto.

- E aí?... O que achou da novata? – perguntou Miroku

- É só mais uma louca... – respondeu Kagome

- Não acho que seja só mais uma louca... – disse Sesshoumaru lentamente.

- Não! É o que então? – disse Kagome com um pouco mais de raiva.

- É bastante corajosa... Arriscou-se a machucar um louco (era como eles chamavam os médicos. Os médicos eram os loucos e eles eram os médicos), provavelmente ganhará um tempo na caixinha (solitária) por isso... Mas não acredito que vá sossegar... É sem duvida muito bonita... Mais mulher do que qualquer uma de vocês... – Kagome corou de raiva, Sango corou com um pouco de raiva apenas e Kikyou ficou cabisbaixa (era um motivo para depressão) – E sem dúvida nenhuma é um excelente objeto de estudo... Se é...

Os cinco olharam para ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. O que ele estaria pensando?...


	2. Dia de Visitas

Capítulo 2 – Dia de visitas

O dia amanhecera ensolarado. Estavam todos sentados na sala principal quando ouviram uma gritaria.

- COMO ASSIM EU NÃO POSSO FICAR EM MEU PRÓPRIO QUARTO!

- Não pode... Entenda, precisamos fazer check-up de todos e limpar os quartos.

- NINGUEM ME EXPULSA DO MEU PRÓPRIO QUARTO.

Houve um minuto de silêncio e a gritaria recomeçou.

- ME SOLTA! TIRE SUAS PATAS IMUNDAS DE MIM! – A mulher foi posta para fora do quarto e veio andando na direção deles muito emburrada, jogando-se no canto de um sofá ao lado de onde se encontravam os outros.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Kagome

- Hã? – disse a mulher olhando para ela com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Eles são uns doidos – disse Kagome se sentando ao lado da mulher. – Não nos respeitam nem nada.

- Quem é você! – disse a mulher

- Ah! Kagome. Prazer. E você?

- Kagura...

- Oi Kagura – disse InuYasha se aproximando. Iniciou-se uma enxurrada de "ois" menos de Sango.

- Oi...

- Desculpe-me a introdução disse Sesshoumaru curvando-se a mulher de modo que ficasse a seus pés. – Mas poderia dizer-nos o motivo de sua vinda para cá?

- Nada demais se querem saber... Umas pessoas estavam conversando na rua sobre as próximas eleições e tiveram o despeito de dizer que o candidato mais provável é Juromaru!

Como se atrevem! O mais provável e ganhador com certeza é Hakudoushi!

- E você então...

- Matei-as.

- Matou! – perguntou Miroku indignado olhando para os seios de Kagura

- Matei e mataria de novo e todos vocês se não saírem de perto de mim agora! – Kagura esbravejou e todos se retiraram correndo, menos Sesshoumaru.

- Você tem algum parente?

- Hãm! Tenho...

- Próximos ou...

- Uma irmã e padrasto.

- Por acaso são aqueles? – disse Sesshoumaru apontando para duas figuras estranhas que acabaram de entrar na sala.

- São! Kanna! – disse Kagura se levantando e correndo até a menina baixinha e pálida com cabelos brancos iguais a neve.

- Mana, por que você ta aqui?

- Ta vendo os imbecis de branco? Eles me puseram aqui... Eu se fosse você colocaria outra roupa além de branco para não ser confundida com esses loucos.

- Não põe isso na cabeça da menina...

- Você cala a boca! Não pedi para você vir!

- Mas eu trouxe a Kanna... Fica calma...

- Não me manda ficar calma! – Kagura foi para cima do homem que segurou seus braços imobilizando-a.

- Há tempos venho querendo fazer isso – e beijou Kagura que lutava para se libertar das mãos do homem.

- Larga minha irmã! Larga, larga ela, larga! – berrava Kanna. Sesshoumaru que os observava de longe foi em auxilio de Kagura.

- Solte-a agora. – O homem parou de beijar Kagura e a jogou no chão.

- E quem é você para falar isso? A vadia da minha enteada já deitou com você?

- Sugiro que não fale assim dela muito menos comigo.

- Então já! Não se iluda ela não presta.

- Quem não presta é você! – Kagura voou no pescoço do homem, mas foi impedida por Sesshoumaru.

- Sente alguma afeição por ele? – O ódio de Kagura foi diminuindo aos poucos cada vez que olhava mais para os olhos de Sesshoumaru.

- Não...

- Então me permita... – dizendo isso se virou e deu um belo soco de direita no homem. – Qual seu nome?

- Hum... Naraku.

- Naraku. Vou lhe avisar uma vez apenas, caso encoste na Kagura de novo sem seu consentimento eu prometo que da próxima vez não será um soco, tampouco será na cara.

- Não me interessa o que você diz. – disse o homem se levantando e passando a mão no rosto – Vamos embora Kanna.

- Não! Quero ficar com a Kagura! Mana! – disse a menina se agarrando às vestes da irmã. Sesshoumaru se abaixou e falou suavemente.

- Não se preocupe. Sua irmã vai ficar bem, eu tomo conta dela. Ela já vai sair não se preocupe.

- Não quero! – kagura se abaixou e falou

- Kanna, você tem que ir e ser forte. Eu já saio daqui você vai ver... Ou quem sabe você não vem para cá? Mas agora eu preciso que você vá... O horário de visitas já acabou mesmo...

- Então ta... – Kanna deu um forte abraço em kagura quase a estrangulando e saiu seguindo Naraku.

- Interessante sua família. – disse Sesshoumaru já de pé oferecendo ajuda a Kagura para se levantar.

- Não acho. Se pudesse já o teria matado.

- Aí você estaria na prisão não aqui...

- Como você sabe?

- Eu sei. – disse ele encaminhando-a para o sofá onde estavam todos sentados chocados. \"o"/

------------------

Quero agradecer a única review que recebi, sakura soryu muito obrigada:

ah  
foda foda foda  
isso ta parecendo um poukinhu o filme que eu vi  
se chamava o clube dos suicidas  
mto bom o filme  
e sua fic apesar do capitulo pequeno ta mto bom tb  
ta diferente  
soh espero que a sango ñ fique sem graça x/  
bjao bjao  
;

Já lhe mandei uma mensagem respondendo, mas vou responder aqui também. Não se preocure, a Sango terá história sim... É uma das mais sombrias e tal mesmo a história girando em torno da Kagura e do Sesshoumaru como todas minhas fics de InuYasha. Realmente se a fic se parece com esse filme e ele é bom, obrigada Gostaria de vê-lo... Bjus para vc tb

Façam como a sakura soryu, deixem reviews...

Escrito porMorphin La mort


	3. Em Troca? Fale

SUMIMASEN PELA DEMORAAAAAA

Eu estava sem ideia para a fic, por isso parei... Mas agora estou aqui com mais um capitulo

------------------------

Capitulo 3 - Em troca? Fale.

Simplesmente não podiam acreditar na cena. É lógico que como em todo bom hospício já vinham uns 6 médicos ver o que havia acontecido, porém como é típico de Naraku, ele preferiu que nada ocorresse.

Como Sesshoumaru já estava ali fazia tempo, os médicos não se preocuparam muito. Ele foi devidamente punido sem jantar e se encontrava sozinho em seu quarto quando ouviu uma batida de leve na porta.

- Quem é? – disse se levantando e dirigindo-se à porta para abri-la.

- Humpf, faz diferença? – respondeu uma voz.

- Hum, não dependendo do que a traz aqui bela dama. – e abrindo a porta disse – Kagura, entre por favor.

- Ora, antes que diga algo, aqui está – e atirou uma pequena trouxa contendo comida.

- Oh, obrigado.

- Não acostuma... É um modo de agradecer o que fez...

- Hum, ora, de nada. – disse Sesshoumaru pousando a comida sobre o criado mudo e se aproximando de Kagura.

- O que está fazendo?

- Apenas... Vou dizer-lhe algo...

- Hum... – disse ela já sem muito fôlego.

- É raro... E eu aprecio muito raridades...

- O que é raro? Serem gentil com você?

- Também. – dizendo isso beijou a mulher que se deixou levar pelo momento.

Enquanto isso na sala onde tudo acontece...

- InuYasha eu vou mataaaaar você! – disse Kagome furiosa

- O que foi que eu fiz! – disse InuYasha também impaciente.

- AAAAAHHHHH! – gritou Kagome saindo correndo atrás de InuYasha que já se encontrava longe.

- Esses dois brigam por tudo... Até por um simples joguinho... – disse Miroku recolhendo as pílulas que havia ganhado (eles apostavam remédios e as vezes se deixavam perder de propósito... o.o)

- Brigam... Brigar... – dizia Kikyou que se levantava com sinais claros de que entraria em depressão novamente...

- Bom bom Sango, sobramos nós. – disse Miroku sentando-se ao lado da tímida mulher que já se encontrava vermelhinha.

- Eu gostaria de saber mais... Sobre o porque você não fala...

- ...

- Se não quiser falar, tudo bem... Apenas diga sim ou não com a cabeça, pode ser?

- A mulher fez um sim hesitante, mas o sinal suficiente para que Miroku perguntasse:

- Você viu seus familiares morrerem não é?

- ... – Sango fez que sim.

- Você sabe quem os matou?

- ... – Sango não respondeu

- Não tem certeza?

- ... – Sango fez que sim.

- Se o visse novamente, reconheceria?

- ... – Sango não respondeu novamente.

- Não sabe?

- ... Sango fez que sim.

- E a ultima pergunta... Porque não fala? Nem comigo?

- ... A... Ah... Me...Me...Do...

- Medo... Eu compreendo... – A essa altura Miroku já estava apalpando a mulher que mais do que vermelha levantou-se e saiu correndo. – Nhe... Fazer o que? Onde será que estão InuYasha e Kagome? – Levantou-se e ouviu alguém gritar:

- Seu MALDITOOOOOO!

- Já sei. – e saiu em direção ao barulho.

----------------------

Ta, ta... Nome imbecil para o capitulo, mas o capitulo também está imbecilzinho...XDDD

Agora, respondendo aos coments:

Sakura Soryu:

tinha que ser o naraku neh ?  
e tinha que ser o sessh defedendo ela xD  
eles ficao tao bem juntos \o/

quanto ao filme se eu fosse vc eu ia ve msm  
vc ate poderia ter mais ideias  
eu to com pressa  
por nisso nem vou comenta tanto  
mas saiba que to gostando mto da fic  
mto msm  
adoro o jeito que eles tratam os medicos  
bjao !

Resposta: Sim, Sakura... O Naraku E sim sim o Fluffy defendendo ela Obrigada pelas reviews... Fico muito feliz mesmo que esteja gostando da fic. O jeito que eles tratam os medicos e tudo mais eu estou me baseando em um filme que vi, mas vou alugar esse que me parece bom e vou ter mais ideias quem sabe. Obrigada.

Anjo de Andromeda:

Sua fic tá muito legal!  
Seshoumaru e Kgura é um conjunto perfeitinhu  
E eu tenhu uma duvidinha basica...O Inusinhu faca com A Kagome ou com a Kikyou?Ou não fica com ningué ?.?  
I a Sango não vai dar porrada no Miroki?

Sua fic tá muito boa!Eu já tô aqui, primeira da fila de espera do proximo capítulo

Resposta: Obrigadaaaaaa Fluffy e Kagura são um casal mais do que lindo! O Inu, não sei ainda... Eu vou decidir no decorrer da fic, mas posso falar com quase certeza de que a Kagome. A Kiky eu pus na fic mais para não ficar com pouco personagem... Ainda quero colocar Ayame, Kouga... Sim! A Sango vai bater no Miroku! Mas não ainda porque ela nem fala, mas quando passar a falar vai bater no Miroku todo capitulo! Obrigada, e bom... Aqui está o proximo capitulo

Beijos pra toooodos que leram e todos que comentaram no capitulo passado...

Espero que tenham lido esse e que comentem Custa nada não...

Bjus...

Escrito por Morphin La Mort


End file.
